The Twised world
by Sad rain in the cold winter
Summary: A group of counter terrorist which were led by ChoiJiYoon. Will they find the way back home before their world was destroy and uncover one of the team member secret that even the one don't know. In this land thing was a different, the weapon, the life style and crazy demon things. M for blood and fighting sence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

CT= Counter terrorist

Year 2013 month 10 day 16 Location Lost City.

The sky of the lost city is as same as always, as the thick dark clouds blocked the sunlight lighted the city up, it was form on the first day of the outbreak of the virus, the city once were active and a sunshine city and can said that the world most popular city now become the home of the thousands and million undead. There was a HD touch shine through the broken windows as the owner try to see through the darkness surround them, the two blonde hair beauty control terrorist who was operating "The RED BLOOD ROSE". Anne and Criss were searching of any survivor that survives from the hand of the zombie and search for some cure to stop or destroy the virus keep wall was cover by the brown blood and the copper and the rotten meat smell can chocked any people but not these two young beauties.

"Girls what do you find anything useful to us and anything happen there, over" ChoiJiYoon their operation commander voice come out from their head set, both woman and girl just sign

"Yeah for 26 groups of zombie cashing after us, and we find some report about the Virus and hope this will help. Over"

Criss answers when the light footstep sound from the hallway and the cry of the invisible zombie- Sarah try to taste their fresh. Criss raises her skull 11 and point it towards the sound of the footstep and take a shot. The black blood began to sprit out to the air as the invisible Sarah screamed in a heart breaking sound, she began to become visible and drop towards the floor as the blood began to flow out from the open wound on her body/ its body. Anne pulled her katana and made it home toward the Sarah's head; she shocked and began to stop moving. Anne pulled out her katana and it made a sticky sound and some brain tissues are also pulled out. She turned Sarah over and began exam Sarah.

"It is a low class one, it seems like the first outbreak victim and they normally didn't move around alone, there must be others Sarah around, we have to prepare to fight against the entire group of Sarah, Damn."

Anne takes a blood sample from it to check if the virus has been multi and become stronger. Suddenly the cracking blooded floor began to make the warning voice for them as the rest of the Sarah and other zombies were rushing towards them for their fresh.

"Good the whole neighborhood is coming for our skin and Anne leaves the sample now we have to retreat now! ChoiJiYoon we need back up now! Or we are good as dead!" Criss said quickly to her headset while pulling Anne towards the window of the building.

"Copy that, help is on the way give us five minutes and stand your ground girls." Their commander spoke in a worry sound, she pray that they can pull through and stay alive until they have arrive, she didn't want to lose her teammate because they are like family to her and she had lost her sister dude to the Z virus.

With one shout from her Skull 11 the windows break into pieces and fall from the 60 floors and lose into the darkness. Criss quickly set out their bungie jumping for them to escape the hungry swam, Anne was using her double infinity final and her Skull 3 trying to slow down the zombies and earn some time for Criss.

"Criss, we got the high class one and they are danger close! I am running out of bullet now." Anne find out when the bullet shot into the body one of the zombies, it laid down for three seconds and the sounds of the fresh are closing were the last sound both of the female CT want to hear, then the fallen climbed back on his feet and roar loudly trying to call more of its kind. Anne took down more than ten low class zombies and three high class zombies.

Suddenly one of the Sarah rush to her side when she was reloading her guns. Anne watching in wide eyes as the Sarah rises her sharp nailed hand to give her a painful hit, a loud gun shot and the Sarah was knock backward. Anne turns around and saw Criss was holding her Skull 11 and she already have secure her tie and ready to jump. "Anne hurries up and secured you and we have to jump…" Before Criss done her speech was done, the door smashed into pieces and the deadly speech zombie stand at the door way and make a low roar.

"Damn, the trouble one come, the situation become better every second." Anne said in a bitter command and makes a jump following Criss. The wind flows through their face with the rotten fresh smell and the dusty, either of them enjoy the smell of this dead city.

When they were 10 feet from the ground, the rope that held them suddenly broke and they fall towards a glass roof of the sky garden. The garden was a shame of its former form, without the care of the people the plants dry out and the blood spirited the garden

Anne moaned soft as the pain began from her arm over take her and unconsidered but Criss was lucky and didn't have serious wound but some scars and some bruise, she quickly gave Anne some emery medication.

"Criss, Anne are you two alright? We are here but we are unsure where you two location. Over" ChoiJiYoon voice finally come out from their headset. "Finally, you have come Anne got hurt from the jump and I already do some the emery medic and she had unconsidered. We are at the East wing of the city and the West side sky garden of the building you can easy sport us on the root and really need the help now! Cause we have an over 800 pouch speech zombie and over hundreds of zombies behind us!" Anne slowly back to consider and she let out a soft moan.

"Criss my arm hurt and where are we." Anne asks with a clam tone and her eyes were clam, strong and she was ready to fight for their life. Even a trained soldier will still feel scar and Anne is a girls just past 15 has to face such a value and make Criss proud of her. "Anne we are on a roots top and you have broken your left arm and we are lucky we haven't dead."

The speed zombie roar again and they look up and see the zombie had cut their rope with one of his claw, so this is the reason the rope have broken, the scream of the zombies come from every direction as they had smell the fresh blood from them. The zombies must think that both of them were dead and came to taste the delicious meal before they have turn. But they still have they weapon on and they will not be a sitting duck for them. They stand back to back and reload all their guns and ready for the hard war that come by. The zombies break the door and rush into the sky garden and the smell from their body make people want to throw up.

But before one of the zombie took another step close them, all of them were being shot in head and Criss change her Skull 11 from shotgun to a rifle to knock the zombies as far as it could and Anne held one of her double infinity final and Skull 3 dude to her broken arm. The zombies came into the sky garden like none stop and again they had run out the bullet and their SDV have broken from the fall, that devisee let them have enough bullet when they are on a mission and now they were holding an empty gun. Suddenly a strong LED light shot into their eyes and blind them for second, they had to close their eyes to avoid the light.

The sound of the helicopter went into their ears follow by the machine gun, the cry if the zombies were mixed with the sounds. They open their eyes and saw the help had come, ChoiJiYoon voice comes out from the speaker of the helicopter,

"Sorry for the delay it was hard to find you two and it was almost over 20 building have the sky garden." ChoiJiYoon lower the height of the helicopter so the wounded CT can get up easy, Criss holding Anne back as the get into the helicopter slowly. After they have get in the chopper they took off, heading back to their hideout on an island. Mei was checking if they got infected and put Anne into rest. Three of them look at their youngest member just look out the window; from there she can clearly see the dying city.

"Sister, they are getting smarter each time we fight them." Anne said softly, while Mei was smoothing her sandy color hair. When they were out of mission and training, Anne with call all of them brother and sister in respect and they treat her like a child but she didn't mind at all because they love her. Slowly her eyes lids began to fall and slowly fell asleep. They look at her peaceful sleeping face make their heart warm; she was the power that makes them work this far and to save the world. To bring back the hope to the Earth and end this goddamn virus from the world.

On a paradise island in Caribbean

The island of the diamond is a most beautiful place you ever been to, it can compare to the heaven, if you are on a helicopter, you will through this a paradise for everyone who is on vacation. The beautiful white sand beach, the sky blue water the lushly green little jungle on the middle of the island and it was the furthest island from the other island, away from the world. If you think so you are so wrong! The island of diamond is own by the world toppest control terrorist commander ChooiJiYoon, the faction accept the soldier from the world toppest soldiers including SAS, Seal Team Six and GSG-9... The peace was only an illusion to fool the people. For the soldiers who train at there that was a living hell and their commanders which is ChooiJiYoon, Natasha, Mei, Lucia Criss and Alice was truly devil from Hell with the beautiful face to lull the foolish angel like them to step into the path of fallen. They had to go Hell and back everyday but every single week, just like tonight.

All the members of the countre terrorist were sitting beside the camp fire that made by Gerard, the others member were making the roast marshmallows, making fun of others burn marshmollows, drinking the beer and making fun of Anne. Anne is the youngest member of the counter terrorist and the older members will find a way to play a trick or two on her, Anne didn't care at all because she loved them very much and will not care about the little trick. Fernando the male zombie hunter began to play his guitar .The laugthing sounds dead down immediately when the first key was play, last time they didn't quiet, Fernando had them making ten thousand push up and run to the Afirca to collect the herd that made by the locals and then UK to pick up his clothes in less then 42 hours. Well that leason they will never forget, beause at the very same time their female commanders had suddenly made a decision that all the counter terrorist can had a week day off beacause they didn't had any mision enjoy a vacation on the beach, they miss all of that heavenly week dude to that.

But suddenly a strange light cover the entire island, this caught them in surpise. They didn't had a second to react, the light already swallowed them and the entire island and then disappaered from the sea.

So where had the light brought them to and what is waiting them? Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So this is the chapter 2. Hope you like it and please leave a command and your idea. So here is it. They are teleport to the other place, will they find a way back. ChoiJiYoon, Natasha, Criss, Alice, Mei, Lucia are belong to Counter Strike Online. Anne belongs to me. Last chapter I forget to mention that the Counter Strike world had been destroy by the zombies, lucky for the human that the virus wouldn't spread by the air otherwise the other 60 present people will not survive. Most of the reminding survivors were living in Berlin, New York, Moscow and others big city that had built the walls that blocked the zombies out and they live like before the bio haze outbreak. But some special soldiers that lead by the commander ChoiJiYoon swear to wipe the zombies from the surface of the earth, they are all former control terrorist and all of them had lost someone dear to them because of the zombie. Everyone that joined them knew a word which is' Revenge solve everything, if they are going to Hell they will not go alone.

Location: Unknown Date: Unknown

A strange lighted up the entire the cave of the fallen, when the light deemed a strange thing appeared in front the Hell's pawns, the demon didn't wait an order because they had pride that they can destroy the strange thing. But before the demon can take another step closer, a giant hole that can hold an apple appeared in the one that was the head of the group. The rest of the demon was get mad when one of their kind fall, they quicken their attack. The strange sounds like thunder fill the empty space, the demon never face this kind of attack before not even the arrow can do this, more and more of the demon's bodies that created a mountain of dead body and the demon trying to climb the bodies of their kind to get higher. Suddenly a pure blue fire appeared from the demons that were climbing the mountain of dead and explosion that torn and send some of the demon flying to the other side of the cave, the demon that were catch on fire, they were burn to ash along with the bodies of the fallen ones. Rest of the demons began roared for more of their kind and want to treat this strange thing to ash….

"Gosh, how many are they, I am getting tired of this strange creatures! Boys how long before you get the power back and Fernando we got another group of monkeys or spider things trying to climb the bodies again gave them the holy water again, Delta Team keep throwing the high-explosive grenades to them, Seals bring the miniguns and don't let them near the gate I don't want to smell the bloody corpse smell tonight and have to clean the blood" A British male sounds spoke which belong to one and only Commander Gerrard. "Come on Commander, you should have some woke out before you get the piggy Gerrard back at none time, hahaha…." A young woman sounds came out from the earphone and a second later follow by the laughing sounds of the man and woman. "Who told you that ChoiJiYoon? I am going to kill that guy!" Gerrard partly roared into the headset, he never told others about this stupid that given by his father when he was five. "Well, I will tell you who told me about your nickname, when we find out who teleported us to this Hell hole. Natasha can you pinpoint where is the creatures come out, Andrew is the team ready to kick the stupid creature's ass, and finally the power is back!"

The entire cave was been lighted up, to the demon that was a bad new because they were trying to snake into the darkness and the shadowy creature try to blended into darkness and to their blind spot and strike them, now the darkness was gone they had no way to hide. A strange tiny sound that the demons choose to ignore but if they knew what will happen next they will surely art quickly.

The gate of the fortress the demon called that suddenly open and a group of dark creatures with bright eyes, on its back there had one or two black figure sating on their back. The dark figures had something in their hands and it had fire came from it. What kind of black magic is this? "We need more demon paws to kill those things and where are those stupid archers when we need them!" The leader of the demon called out loudly followed by a cry when one of the creatures ran over him and left a black mark on him face and chest a serious pain.

A high level Goatman spotted the monster was running in his way in an incredible speed, immediately the put himself into a defend position and blocked the high speed monster and threw it to the demon swam to break it apart. Before he threw it to the demon swam a dark figure jumped from the monster and the other monster came and coughs he on his back continues to attack them. The monster suddenly explored and send the swam of demon around it burn to ash, some of them lucky enough to survive the blow. Many of them had some metal stuck deeply in their body and few of the weaker bleed to death or having a immediately dead.

"Gosh! That is a close one, by the way thanks Lucia." May say to the driver with a smile on her face, she knew the driver also smiling. "If you want to thank me, made me some tradition Chinese Food that you made last, not for me but for the boys." Even from behind her, May can felt her evil smile. May do not said another word and keep shooting to the creature around them. "Damn what the Hell is those creature, last minute we are having a nice time on the beach and now the bloody desert and bloody no way!" May just sigh after she hearded this comman.

"Red to commander, we already inside the nest of the creature, tell the Black Hawk retreat back to the defend line." Andrew voice reached to their ears. "Good, Black Hawk ready to fall back to the base. Natasha covers them and quickly before them takes notice about Andrew and rest of them." Gerrard answered from the commanding center.

Either side didn't notice, on a far side hill top that stoned a sliver armor figure with a pair of pure white light wings spread from behind his back. A investigate angel was totally shocked by the scene, the demon cannot clearly seen the creatures they were fighting, but the angels saw them clearly. Those are nephilim, no there are not nephilim they are mortal. They were using some strange things that even the angels have never seen before. Without any hesitation he quickly flew his way back to the Heaven and report back to the Archangel of Wisdom Malthael the situation to him.

He flew a straight bee line to the Hall of Wisdom and earned few scholar attention that were studying beside the row and row bookshelf when he nearly hit them but they put the attention back to the book or the reel.

He stops in front double black metal doors. He adjusted his breathing before knocking on the cold metal door, the cold feeling from the door made the angel felt like someone had poured the icing water onto him. He slowly opened the door as the archangel on the other side gave him a deep and low sound to command him inside, the angel step inside the private room of Maltahel. Rows and rows bookshelf surrounded him and the paper floated around the archangel. Some of the papers were recording the thought of the archangel and some is waiting the archangel to fill them with word.

"Sorry for disturb you, Sir, I had an important report for you after I went to investigate the den of evils is having attack by some mortal." The archangel didn't bother to stop whatever his was doing because he knew; the mortal challenge the demon must suicidal to them. "The demons are the sitting duck and from the sport I can sure none of the mortals are wounded…" This one made Malthael stopped whatever he was writing and looked at him with a strange look; the angel felt the pressure increase every second under the Archangel stare.

Suddenly a loud noise and the entire building were shaking like someone was hammering the building. Both the angel didn't expert this and lost his balance face hitting the marble floor, the archangel just lift his wings and flew into the air.

"What in the god name has just happen?" The angel mumbled while rubbing his arching hooded head. The archangel just flew through his gate to see the suddenly shake cause by what. The angels who were standing on the ground were mumbling the same thing and some of the angel on the sky flew down and help their fallen brethren to stand up.

"Malthael, what had just happen!" the most proud and the champion warrior of the heaven Imperius shouted from none where and in seconds and in front his face followed by the rest member of the council trying to find out what had just happen in the heaven.

"Ithereal do you front seen this even happen?" Auriel ask with a soft voice hopping Ithereal can gave her an answer, but Ithereal just shook his head, "My brethren I didn't see anything that will happen."

"This must the Nephilim doing! We must kill them at the very beginning!" Imperius summoned his spear and ready to call his angel brethren to attack the mortal world. "Calm down a little bit Imperius, maybe the mortal didn't make it and we made a transaction with the demon, none of us can disturb the mortal life." Both Tyrael and Auriel said before the anger Archangel of Value can do anything.

"Yes the mortal maybe do this, we must go to the Sanctuary to search for the answer." Malthael said suddenly and shock the rest of the archangel about this idea. "But who will lead and protect the Heavenly army and the Heaven, brother?" Tyrael ask and rest of the angels nodded in agreement. The silent angel didn't say anything all and flew away leaving the council behind.

"I think we should prepare for the journey to the Sanctuary, brother…" Ithereal said and they began to fly to their palace to rest. But the same question still worry them is why Malthael suddenly suggestion.

So guys this second part and hope you guys enjoy it. I am having a busy time, my school had open and I am trying to get higher level in Counter Strike Online. I get all my ideas while playing counter strike online and None of Diablo or Counter Strike Online belong to me, only Anne. P.S If any game master saw this, please had the poor player that id that get hack by the others people get their id back. Give a clean place for the Online Games player and destroy the Hacker. /.\


End file.
